Usuario discusión:Cold Phoenix
Hello Pero a que te refieres vs,MM O WSPRITES OSCUROS La llamarada Azul hola hola quieres ser mi amigo¿?¿?¿?¿ si eso ponme a el mm de sonic ¿y yo a ti?la lokura de latios 09:07 9 jul 2011 (UTC) si cualquiera que tenga un Flygon es mi amigo XD. Porcierto no se puede editar articulos no tuyos de esta wiki, deberias repasar las normas, porcierto un regalo de bienvenida Archivo:Devamp_arcanine.pngun arcanine a lo OCPA Fly Fly!!!No te resistas...Archivo:Flygon_NB.gifEs adorable!! Fly Fly!!! 13:02 9 jul 2011 (UTC) mm lista ten Archivo:Phoenix_MM.pnglo otro no entendi ._. Fly Fly!!!No te resistas...Archivo:Flygon_NB.gifEs adorable!! Fly Fly!!! 22:47 9 jul 2011 (UTC) no lo hize yo me lo hizo un tipo llamado kolergar que... se fue.... Pidele a alguien como Minimize~ o gallademaster No te resistas...Archivo:Flygon_NB.gifEs adorable!! Fly Fly!!! 23:22 9 jul 2011 (UTC) Haber Nombre en el comic:Macro Sprite:Archivo:Macro_pkl.png Pelo:Archivo:PELO_MACRO.png Camisa:Archivo:MACRO_CAMISA.png Accesorio(s): Pantalón: *Invierno:Archivo:Macro_Invierno.png *Snowboarder o esquiadora: Gorro: Camisa: Tabla o esquís: *Ropas de invierno: Gorro: Camisa: Chaqueta: Camisa: *Triatletismo Bañador: Gorra anti-sudor: Camisa: Pkmn inicial:Archivo:Cara_de_Chimchar.png=Archivo:Cara_de_Monferno.png=Archivo:Cara_de_Infernape.png Pkmn 2:bedum ,metang metagross Pkmn 3:ralts ,kirlia gallade Pkmn 4:absol Pkmn 5:snorunt glalie Pkmn 6:wailmer wailord Pkmn en el pc(Min. 10 y max 26):Staryu,jolteon grovyle,flareon,espeon,snorlax,chimchar,zoroark,durant,glaceon Archivo:Mini_macro_overwork.png DE MOMENTO ESO SOY POKE Este bueno... que clase de sprite quieres si este asi archivo:Alice sprite.png, pues no, ya que el tuyo ya esta bastante bien y no veo donde arreglarle, si es así archivo:Sya artwork by Kolergar.png, pues de acuerdo pero tendras que esperar un poco porque no lo haré rápido ya que son complicados D: ¬o¬мϊηϊмϊzз♥ 16:26 12 jul 2011 (UTC) Oye Porque me has quitado del Poké-Brother, si es por los minis mira Archivo:Lucho_and_Liza.png Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 21:09 12 jul 2011 (UTC) si Si puedes, pero hazlo de tamaño normal o no podras ponerlo Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 22:08 12 jul 2011 (UTC) Ya Ta :D Bueno este como me dijiste hice tu art a mi estilo y este es el resulta archivo:Phoenix Artwork by Alex.png Espero que te guste мϊηϊмϊzз♥ 15:47 13 jul 2011 (UTC) no es para molestarte pero Podrías usar la versión de Rodrigo Aipom que yo Hice? no es que no me guste tu versión es que me esforze para hacerlo y me gustaría que usaras esa Versión,porfavor Archivo:Rojo_Mini_HGSS.pngA la de una.Archivo:Rojo_Mini_HGSS.png Archivo:Pikachu_mini.gifA la de Frost.Archivo:Pikachu_mini.gif Archivo:Charizard_mini.gifY a la de Red. Archivo:Charizard_mini.gif 21:45 13 jul 2011 (UTC) Bueno Entonces di que el Conserva su color de cabello: Archivo:Rodrigo_A.pngExtraña transformasión en Aipom -----> Archivo:Rodrigo_Aipom.pngpués tiene cabello muy exparsido color Naranja que su gorró cubre Archivo:Rojo_Mini_HGSS.pngA la de una.Archivo:Rojo_Mini_HGSS.png Archivo:Pikachu_mini.gifA la de Frost.Archivo:Pikachu_mini.gif Archivo:Charizard_mini.gifY a la de Red. Archivo:Charizard_mini.gif 22:20 13 jul 2011 (UTC) Pues... Podrias hacerme un sprite por que Archivo:Nerea Sprite.png es el unico que tengo :S Nefertimon 234 11:38 14 jul 2011 (UTC) Entonces... Que se con los mismos colores,y de base puedos usar a Archivo:DP_Dawn.png o si no Archivo:Sprite_de_Aura.png Nefertimon 234 11:47 14 jul 2011 (UTC) amigos ¿quieres ser mi amigo?la oscuridad 17:39 14 jul 2011 (UTC) Hola seamos amigos﻿? La llamarada Azul http://es.fakemon.wikia.com/wiki/PokeHistorias_para_no_dormir ¿Te importaría comentar en las dos historias? si comentas te puedo meter como agente del F.B.I Si... Nefertimon 234 09:25 15 jul 2011 (UTC) Oye Aun quieres aparecer en IC, si quieres mandame tu personaje y los poke (solo uno el resto los decido yo) PD: -.- me has copiau la idea Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 09:26 15 jul 2011 (UTC) No puedo Lo siento,no puedo, ahora mismo no tengo la herramienta necesaria, y si te hago uno a ti, seguro que alguien mas me lo pide, y estoy retirado, lo siento Suicune R Tu evo Aquí tienes tu pedido y el sprite que me dejaste lo mejoré, mira: Pedido_para_Cold_Phoenix.png Espero que te guste Snivy IconoAlux, Snivy 4ever n.n!!!: pídeme lo que quieras, visita mi Pokédex! y entérate de mis nuevos PokémonSnivy Icono 11:47 15 jul 2011 (UTC) bueno phoenix Hare realidad una cosa antes de irme, te mejorare los aipoms personas de tu saga, dime si te gusta este Archivo:Aipom_Sya.pngporque seran por el estilo, en diferentes posturas Fly Fly!!!No te resistas...Archivo:Flygon_NB.gifEs adorable!! Fly Fly!!! 11:29 16 jul 2011 (UTC) Haber Poder puedo pero tardaria mucho La llamarada Azul Favor 1º Si claro seria divertido XD 2º La imagen anterior que tenias (la MM y el sprite) las podrias renombrar como Cold_2_MM o algo asi? Es que prefiero poner ese en IC Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 10:24 17 jul 2011 (UTC) ... No entiendo... osea,quieres que te haga los Minis NB de Sya o que? Archivo:Poochyena_mini.gif[[Usuario:Leoccstic|'月の名前で、']]Archivo:Cresselia_icon.gif[[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'あなたを罰する!!']] 19:07 24 jul 2011 (UTC) Ok... ten: Archivo:Sya_Minis.png ewe Archivo:Poochyena_mini.gif[[Usuario:Leoccstic|'月の名前で、']]Archivo:Cresselia_icon.gif[[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'あなたを罰する!!']] 19:44 24 jul 2011 (UTC) PORFA Ponme en tu comic como personaje, ponme a Black por favor Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 21:43 28 jul 2011 (UTC) ... CLARO! ED Ten nwn: Nombre: Leonardo "Leo" Tsukimine Sprite: VS: Minis: Archivo:Leo_Minis.png(las últimas dos son para cuando se altera/asusta/sorprende y para cuando gana diciendo! WOHOO!) Pkmn 1: Archivo:Poochyena NB.png(a Mightyena,Macho y de mote Artemis) Pkmn 2: Archivo:Eevee brillante.png(a Glaceon,Hembra de mote Luna) Pkmn 3: Archivo:Milotic.png(Hembra,de mote Shine Aqua) Pkmn 4: Archivo:Eevee Sprite.png(Macho,de mote Jupiter,es el hijo de Luna y Artemis) Pkmn 5: Archivo:Roselia.png(Hembra,de mote Rosa) Pkmn 6: Archivo:Charmeleon.png(Macho,de mote Blaze) Nota: si los pokemon son con los sprites de MM, ten los de Luna:Archivo:Eeveeglaceonshiny.png Personalidad:fijate aquí ewe Nota 2:A milotic lo captura al inicio en un lago y a charmeleon se lo encuentra en una pokeball tirada Archivo:Poochyena_mini.gif[[Usuario:Leoccstic|'月の名前で、']]Archivo:Cresselia_icon.gif[[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'あなたを罰する!!']] 22:13 29 jul 2011 (UTC) OK Seamos amigos,ponme a Treecko ¿Y a ti cual te pongo? Frost Green 02:00 30 jul 2011 (UTC) =) Bueno, pero ¿porque el interes? Memento moris .... Lol 10000 xD ~ Kan 22:49 30 jul 2011 (UTC) Serie Hola soy Arceus1104 y ¿como me inscribo a tu serie? Es que no se como me pongo.Si quieres tambien te puedes inscribir en 2 series mias Sandwich Academy y PEM.Tambien si tienes alguna region podria aparecer en PEM.Adios y gracias.Arceus1104 07:20 31 jul 2011 (UTC) Oye Porque no has puesto el equipoque inscribi eh en Pokemon MM? Me costo no hacer un conflicto de edicion -3- Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 12:00 31 jul 2011 (UTC) hey!!! No se vale poner categorias sin sentido para ganar placas, si lo hacs de nuevo quedaras bloqueado Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 15:50 31 jul 2011 (UTC) Perdón... pero no puedo hacerlos todos ._. ademas ¡¿5 OC DISTINTOS?! ¡PIDES DEMASIADO! perdón, pero pides mucho .-.U--Archivo:Poochyena_mini.gif[[Usuario:Leoccstic|'月の名前で、']]Archivo:Cresselia_icon.gif[[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'あなたを罰する!!']] 20:22 3 ago 2011 (UTC) TE AGUANTAS! Te lo tendria listo para mañana o pasado,pero no me apures soy humano >______> Archivo:Poochyena_mini.gif[[Usuario:Leoccstic|'月の名前で、']]Archivo:Cresselia_icon.gif[[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'あなたを罰する!!']] 21:35 3 ago 2011 (UTC) No entiendo ewe pero la Monli ¿por? Archivo:Poochyena_mini.gif[[Usuario:Leoccstic|'月の名前で、']]Archivo:Cresselia_icon.gif[[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'あなたを罰する!!']] 21:51 3 ago 2011 (UTC) Pokémon la busqueda del destino ¿Todavía se puede ser prota en Pokémon la busqueda del destino o solo quedan rivales? Etto... En tu saga ponme como COORDINADOR ._. Archivo:Poochyena_mini.gif[[Usuario:Leoccstic|'月の名前で、']]Archivo:Cresselia_icon.gif[[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'あなたを罰する!!']] 14:26 4 ago 2011 (UTC) Pokemon Rumble Battle Revolution ?? Tu eres el dueño de la novela ?? me gustaria saber si puedo tambien audicionar para los elementos extras Memento moris .... Lol 10000 xD ~ Kan 18:05 5 ago 2011 (UTC) ... Completa tu ficha ENTERA en Magical Pokemon o tendré que borrarla ._. Archivo:Poochyena_mini.gif[[Usuario:Leoccstic|'月の名前で、']]Archivo:Cresselia_icon.gif[[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'あなたを罰する!!']] 19:22 5 ago 2011 (UTC) Ten tu ***** sprite Archivo:Mizayi_Sprite.png se llama Mizayi FELIZ?! ¬O¬ Archivo:Poochyena_mini.gif[[Usuario:Leoccstic|'月の名前で、']]Archivo:Cresselia_icon.gif[[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'あなたを罰する!!']] 21:25 5 ago 2011 (UTC) Hallo! xDD, Eso que si quieres ser mi amigo! Dew --Suicune and Reshiram... ¡The Best Pokemons! 14:05 6 ago 2011 (UTC) Gomen...!!! Es solo que me irrito fácilmente ._. ademas me pediste mucho (5 OC!) Archivo:Poochyena_mini.gif[[Usuario:Leoccstic|'月の名前で、']]Archivo:Cresselia_icon.gif[[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'あなたを罰する!!']] 18:05 6 ago 2011 (UTC) Oye Cuando te apuntaste me dijiste que si podia usar el antiguo Phoenix y me dijiste que si, no puedes cambiarlo porque quieras ademas haberme dicho lo del Stgarly porque no me dijiste inicial solo pusiste imagenes, ahora tendre que cambiar el episodio Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 20:30 6 ago 2011 (UTC) Vale Puedes tener a Starly pero tengo que cambiar el personaje lo siento Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 20:38 6 ago 2011 (UTC) Regalo como te dije en el chat, aquí tienes, mi obra maestra del PaintKyogre y...BARNEY 23:14 3 jul 2011 (UTC) 20:46 6 ago 2011 (UTC) Archivo:Combate_Sean.png Po Esta chulo aunque cambias el personaje demasiado. 1º Era asi: Archivo:Phoenix_2_MM-1-.png 2º Era asi: (No puedo ponerla pero tu sabes como era) 3º Es asi: Archivo:Phoenix_MM.png Deberias hacer que el 1º y el 3º fueran personajes distintos, el primero puede ser Phoenix y el 3º puede ser Cold Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 22:44 6 ago 2011 (UTC) ... Mejor pon la personalidad, que en realidad no la sé nnU Archivo:Poochyena_mini.gif[[Usuario:Leoccstic|'月の名前で、']]Archivo:Cresselia_icon.gif[[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'あなたを罰する!!']] 23:10 6 ago 2011 (UTC) Etto... desde cuando soy tu empleado? ò_ô Archivo:Poochyena_mini.gif[[Usuario:Leoccstic|'月の名前で、']]Archivo:Cresselia_icon.gif[[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'あなたを罰する!!']] 02:45 7 ago 2011 (UTC) ya gracias por hacerme un pedido facil me saturan Archivo:Phoenix_bebe.pngFly Fly!!!No te resistas...Archivo:Flygon_NB.gifEs adorable!! Fly Fly!!! 12:02 7 ago 2011 (UTC) Pues No me funciona bien si me quieres decir algo hazlo por la discu Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 18:48 7 ago 2011 (UTC) no lo siento ya me voy Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 22:52 7 ago 2011 (UTC) Plaza Poké-compras ¿Puedo ser el vendedor 3 de la Plaza Poké-compras? A proposito, ¿quieres ser mi amigo? Juus16x16 muchas gracias thumb|211pxArchivo:Robert_sprite.pngpor dejarme entrar a la tienda, y pues ya hice mi sprite y tambien te hice tu artwork; es mi primer pedido espero que te guste Dinokingler 04:22 9 ago 2011 (UTC) Ten Un regalo, y ahora puedes inscribirte en Historias de Kyogre(Inscripciones) Archivo:Pudnake_sprite.pngKyogre y...BARNEY 23:14 3 jul 2011 (UTC) 16:45 9 ago 2011 (UTC) pokemon?? pueden ser ... '''Archivo:Cara_de_Burmy_Acero.png Archivo:Cara_de_Gabite_hembra-1-.png Archivo:Cara_de_Minun.png '''y Archivo:Cara_de_Wynaut.png ' Archivo:Cherrim_abierta_mini_.pngte gustas los cherrim? [[Usuario_Discusión:Xoxo_gossip_girl|entonces '¡¡¡'Háblame!!! ]]Archivo:Cherrim_abierta_mini_.png 21:01 9 ago 2011 (UTC)' Hay Esotiy viendo tu PAD, espero que esta sea larguita y graciosa (las que me gustan) y me gustan los nuevos amigos de Black, el que casi tenga una hermana y tal espero con impaciencia el primer epi (supongo que ya no hace falta esperrar los rivales ya se pondran) Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 09:06 10 ago 2011 (UTC) Que caña Ojala empiezes pronto ya tengo ganas, mi personaje va a tener dos hermanas (una es Clarissa Pomo-noseque de Dinokingler) mola, al menos no tengo la familia de Leo (de Leoccstic) porque hay muchos Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 09:20 10 ago 2011 (UTC) One ultima cosa Ya se que n paro de molestar pero te queria pedir unos favores (casi na) pa tu saga #Zack es el hijo de Black, que viene del futuro (esto se ha confirmado miralo en Black (personaje)), cuando le ve con la hija de Macro (ya subira el MM) se pone a decir que crece muy deprisa y que ya tiene novia (Zack se pone rojo y dice el clasico NO SOY SU NOVIO como Black a Bel) #Cuando se encuentra con Zack este no le dice el nombre de su madre porque destruiria el continuo espacio tiempo #Cuando ve los pokemon electricos de la 5ªlider, Sya se pone celosa Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 09:32 10 ago 2011 (UTC) Pues Bueno sea el nombre que sea es el personaje de Juus no se cuanto no? Pues eso, luego en lo 2º que si Cody le dice quien sera su mujer destruiria TODO pero Cody se lo puede contar a Leo PD: Que es el Star Turtle? Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 09:38 10 ago 2011 (UTC) Pues Puede elegir entre A) Region Tesoro B) Region Sin Nombre C) Region Oscuria (por lo de los malos) D) Region Estrella De La Muerte (es broma) Region Sailor Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 09:48 10 ago 2011 (UTC) Pues Region Bishure? Bishest = deseos + Treasure = Tesoro? Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 09:55 10 ago 2011 (UTC) una cosa emmm esque yo queria es entrenadora y siempre me lo cambiabas...... pero bueno si no quieres no importa Fly Fly!!!No te resistas...Archivo:Flygon_NB.gifEs adorable!! Fly Fly!!! 10:38 10 ago 2011 (UTC) Lo siento pero no va a poder ser =( Kyogre y...BARNEY 23:14 3 jul 2011 (UTC) 19:01 10 ago 2011 (UTC) Solicitud Hola Phoenix quiero trabajar ¿todavia hay puestos disponibles? avisameUltra Gallade 22:39 10 ago 2011 (UTC) sorry Obvio que puedes crear una saga, para eso no necsitas pedirle permiso a nadie, pero el titulo es una groseria en ingles asi que cambialo Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 21:20 11 ago 2011 (UTC) ¬¬ Kururu aparece por su contrato que sino mata a Phonenix ah y tiene manias: *Lanza rayos a Black cuando hace tonterias *Frase gancho: Kukuku chico estupido *Le encanta el curry Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 11:17 12 ago 2011 (UTC) Uf Tio pero a ti qie te pasa con las chicas de aqui? Ademas apenas lleva aqui un par de semanas y que yo recuerde Flygonic era tu amr predilecto o algo asi no? Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 16:37 12 ago 2011 (UTC) que dulce Es raramente lindo no se que mas decir'...' Tell'' me that you love me'' Un momento'' ¿cómo así que '''Flygonic era tu amor predilecto? no importa (por haora) Archivo:Cherrim_abierta_mini_.pngte gustas los cherrim? [[Usuario_Discusión:Xoxo_gossip_girl|entonces ¡¡¡'Háblame!!! ]]Archivo:Cherrim_abierta_mini_.png 01:19 13 ago 2011 (UTC) Super dulce La 5ª le dice y ella lo acepta y se besan, es la mejo parece una historia de amor (esa parte ya es de amor pero ese no es el punto) Archivo:Cherrim_abierta_mini_.pngte gustas los cherrim? [[Usuario_Discusión:Xoxo_gossip_girl|entonces '¡¡¡'Háblame!!! ]]Archivo:Cherrim_abierta_mini_.png 02:08 13 ago 2011 (UTC) :) Felicidades tio, *choque de puños* sabia que lo conseguirias, de hecho me dais algo de envidia tu y Frost, aunque quien sabe puede que algun dia. PERO FELICIDADES eres un crack Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 10:46 13 ago 2011 (UTC) Pues #Flygonic es mas como una hermana #Puedo poner mas personajes en Friends? Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 11:00 13 ago 2011 (UTC) Bien asi se hace enorabuhena toma un regalo aparecion fugaz en lvs cfomo rivakl entrenador La llamarada Azul A pasado algo que no te va a gustar cuando lo sepas Veras cold,han borrado nuestras aventuras como aipoms por no ser usada durante mucho tiempo,vuelve a crearlas,ahora ya sabes por que esta en rojo,era ovbio,estaba en a borrar hasta que lo borraron.Atentamente el gran FIJARADANIELITOX33332 14:14 13 ago 2011 (UTC) faiyonix te he hecho esto Archivo:Phoenix_2.pngporque me as dado una idea pa ele uve ese Fly Fly!!!No te resistas...Archivo:Flygon_NB.gifEs adorable!! Fly Fly!!! 14:25 13 ago 2011 (UTC) Mira Esto es mas o menos solo me falta añadir el artwork de LeoArchivo:Artwork_PAD.png Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 00:21 14 ago 2011 (UTC) -.- Pero no lo pueso en la plaza y estado un rato haciendolo, no me quedo tan mal no? Recibiste a tennosuke? Es el maestro de Black Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 00:27 14 ago 2011 (UTC) ewe Cold, seamos amigos no? ewe Archivo:SUICUNE_I.gifLa aurora mas brillanteArchivo:643.gif El dragon que ilumina la noche Archivo:LUGIA_I.gif El poder del agua Archivo:CELEBI_I.gif La voz del bosque Archivo:UMBREON_I.gif Y el eclipse Lunar 4EVER!!! ;) no importa da igual no siempre bas a estar conectado o si? no lo creo no paso nada Archivo:Cherrim_abierta_mini_.pngte gustas los cherrim? [[Usuario_Discusión:Xoxo_gossip_girl|entonces '¡¡¡'''Háblame!!! ]]Archivo:Sawsbuck_icon.gif 20:13 14 ago 2011 (UTC) ¿? Oye cuando empezaras Friends? Oye quieres que te ayude como guionista? Te quedaras entonces el superartwork de PAD que hize? Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 20:58 14 ago 2011 (UTC) Idea Capitulo 1: Sya y Anna estan jugando a un videojuego es entonces cuando aparece Janice y le dice a Black que hulla pero no sabe porque entonces aparecen sus nuevos compañeros de piso: Bel y Cheren, Bel empieza con sus tipicas muestras de amor y Black con sus gritos tras esto Phoenix cabrea a Kururu sin querer y le convierte en una copia de Fred el pollo, el Fred real lo ve y empiezan a pelear, al final Dylan le borra la memoria y cree que se lo ha hecho Mateo asi que se prepara para matarlo, en kla ultima escena se ve a Mateo corriendo y Phoenix detras Que tal? Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 21:14 14 ago 2011 (UTC) ... Eh visto lo de nuestros clones shadow,y bueno....INVENTÉ UNA HISTORIA Y PROPÓSITO AL MIO!!ED Archivo:Leo_Shadow_Sprite.png El propósito de Shadow Leo(o Yamiku,llamado por Leo), aparte de servir a Shadow Darkrai, es el de robarle el alma a Leo(o como el le dice,el corazón de cristal) para que solo exista un Leo. Además, el no fue creado por Shadow Darkrai,como los demás, sino que el fue creado a partir de la sangre de Leo de un accidente de cuando tenia 8 años,que los científicos que crearon a Darkrai pensaron que era de un pokemon. Cuando Shadow Darkrai ataca a los del Team Zero, rompe el tubo de la sangre de Leo y afectada por los poderes de Shadow Darkrai, la sangre muta en Shadow Leo. Que te parece?:3 tu decides si usarla o no. Archivo:Poochyena_mini.gif[[Usuario:Leoccstic|月の名前で、']]Archivo:Cresselia_icon.gif[[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'あなたを罰する!!]] 21:42 14 ago 2011 (UTC) Obviamente Obviamente claro que quiero que no seamos amigos '¿' .¿Oye, te importa mirar el episodio uno de mi Fic? Zeikaro 22:17 14 ago 2011 (UTC) Oye 2 cosas: #Si vas a usar a Darkrai normal en tu saga ponlo asi Archivo:Cara_de_Darkrai_Variocolor.png pronto sabras porque #Leiste lo anterior? Lo de mi idea Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 22:42 14 ago 2011 (UTC) Toma Toma Es un Fakemon de los míos Archivo:Futball_sprite.pngKyogre y...BARNEY 23:14 3 jul 2011 (UTC) 00:28 15 ago 2011 (UTC) Pokes de rita Medicham, Pupitar, Lanturn, Abra, Zorua, Deerling :D Rita ♬ 13:51 15 ago 2011 (UTC) Phoenix Awesome Hola Cold, aquí te dejo el Phoenixcon Awesome Face: Archivo:Phoenix_Awesome.png n.n Usuario:Hermes12 2 Cosas #La idea de que Kururu acompañe a Black es exclusiva de el debida a la maldicion de Dark Black, no puedes usarla con todos, es como si le cambiara el nombre a Black por el de Phoenix o copiara tu saga #Estoy haciendo un epi de Poke Parodias, te pongo como Ambipom/Aipom ya que los demas estan cojidos Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 20:13 15 ago 2011 (UTC) Hola Hola :D perdona pero creo que en un artículo tuyo, usaste unos sprites de Keroro, fueron unos de estos:Archivo:Keroro_sprite.png si no te importa quítalos, no quiero que nadie de aquí los usé, es más, intentare borrarlos, no es por nada pero no quiero, gracias :D ... 20:13 15 ago 2011 (UTC) Oye Lo de PAD que la idea de poner a Kururu como acompañante es mia y va con Black por la maldicion no puedes poner a todos los ranas que quieras porque entonces me estas copiando la idea y ya estoy arto de que me copien las ideas, lo de los institutos, lo del supermercado y ahora la rana PD: Apareces en Bisharp X Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 21:42 15 ago 2011 (UTC) si te perdono quiero q no pase otavez y q no me digas q me toce los... te quiere Archivo:Cherrim_abierta_mini_.pngte gustas los cherrim? [[Usuario_Discusión:Xoxo_gossip_girl|entonces '¡¡¡'Háblame!!! ]]Archivo:Sawsbuck_icon.gifmy loveArchivo:Amor1.gif 23:42 15 ago 2011 (UTC) Pues Como puedes poner dos OC lo que puedo hacer es que tu OC actual sea el hermano mayor del que ya esta y estara con xoxo aunque no sabia que e apunto Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 09:19 16 ago 2011 (UTC) Pues Es que es esto: #Aparece tu OC antiguo y tu OC actual, el actual es el hermano mayor del primero #Xoxo no se ha apuntado y no puede aparecer si no se apunto aqui Instituto IceCream/Nuevas Inscripciones #Comenta en Bisharp X, nadie a comentado #Tu OC actual tendra que aparecer en la 2ªtempora porque solo quedan 2 epis Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 14:39 16 ago 2011 (UTC) mantenimiento y a borrar He visto que has estado categorizando paginas imcompletas, muy bien, pero recuerda que la categoria "Mantenimiento" es para usuarios activos y la categoria "A borrar" es para usuarios inactivos, puedes ver el autor de cada pagina en el historial, saludos. Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 22:28 16 ago 2011 (UTC) Inicial de rita ahh el inicial... Ponle un meditite que evoluciona a medicham x3 Rita ♬ 23:11 16 ago 2011 (UTC) disculpa pero no podré hacer tu pedido, esque estoy trabajando en mis nuevos fakemon y tambien ya entré a la escuela entonces no estoy teniendo mucho tiempo para hacer cosas )= Pidele a alguien más (= Dinokingler 05:40 17 ago 2011 (UTC) ;) Hola, quería pedirte si sacas alguna plantilla o qué utilizas para hacer tus ciudades Pokémon, gracias :) Koenma 11:16 17 ago 2011 (UTC) ?? No entendi lo que me dijiste, pero si quieres decirmelo ahor,a mas claro, espero :D Memento moris .... Lol 10000 xD ~ Kan 21:36 17 ago 2011 (UTC) o3o? pues vivo en la región de la patagonia,provincia de Neuquén, por qué? ewo Archivo:Poochyena_mini.gif[[Usuario:Leoccstic|月の名前で、']]Archivo:Cresselia_icon.gif[[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'あなたを罰する!!]] 23:10 17 ago 2011 (UTC) Pues Jerez, Andaucia, España por? CUANDO VAS A EMPEZAR NO PUEDO ESPERAR MAS, ah y entra aqui Wiki MultiCosas, te va a gustar esta hecha por Arceus 1104 y trata sobre TODO Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 23:15 17 ago 2011 (UTC) soy de la region pamplona donde se corre con tauros estidos del color de las pokeballs X3 Fly Fly!!!No te resistas...Archivo:Flygon_NB.gifEs adorable!! Fly Fly!!! 10:11 18 ago 2011 (UTC) Pues Puse en Google: Sprites edificios Pokemon HG y en imagenes me venia una muy larga con casi todos, alli habia unos cuantos pokes, acuaticos, voladores y tal Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 15:29 19 ago 2011 (UTC) 2 cosas #Quiero ser guionista #Porfa ponme en lo de CSI en las inscripciones un porygon Z, hermes quiere hacer el epi uno pero me tengo que ir, en personalidad ponme a loco tonto y te nombre Doctor abreviado Doc Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 17:03 19 ago 2011 (UTC) Oye Comenta en La evolucion de los Ditto 1ºparte Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 19:36 19 ago 2011 (UTC) Es simple o3o Animador! o3o pero TU me das los fondos y los minis ¬w¬ Archivo:Poochyena_mini.gif[[Usuario:Leoccstic|月の名前で、']]Archivo:Cresselia_icon.gif[[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'あなたを罰する!!]] 19:56 19 ago 2011 (UTC) Hey Veo que estas pillado con la Ciudad Pokefanon, pero no puedo poner en habitantes a Xoxo Gossip Girl (era asi no?) si no tengo su overwork y te equivocaste en la descripcion de algunos edificios ya que algunos no son los que crees pero ahora los cambio, ah y ejem.....EMPIEZA YA CON PAD Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 21:12 19 ago 2011 (UTC) ¿? No te entendi mucho, yo he puesto los lugares con sus descripciones y tu me has dicho que no te salen las imagenes, en que quieres que te ayude? Ah y ya estoy haciendo lo de Xoxo Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 21:51 19 ago 2011 (UTC) Pues Si podrias pero podrias cambiarle el nombre, no quiero que crean que la Ciudad Pokefanon es de la Region Pokefanon, lugares de interes: *Cine PAU *Tienda de golosias LVS *Lago PAD *Pista de patinaje AV *Monte GAP Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 09:26 22 ago 2011 (UTC) Oye! Vengo de Poké espectaculos wiki, y vi que tomaron un sprite de los nuestros: Archivo:Cara_de_Pansage.png Yo soy amiga del autor en Deviantart y el me dio su permiso para usarlo, pero a ustedes no, les pido que por favor lo quiten. No estoy retandolos ni nada, pero esa cara tiene copyright... '''Summy-Chan, la amiga de los helados *O*¿Fanny? No. She is dead... Is dead to me... 16:21 22 ago 2011 (UTC) Pregunta para la líder de los unown¿vale que hayan 2 repetidos?Kyogre y...BARNEY 23:14 3 jul 2011 (UTC) 20:48 22 ago 2011 (UTC) nombre Se llama Estela Kyogre y...BARNEY 23:14 3 jul 2011 (UTC) 20:56 22 ago 2011 (UTC) los tres líderes de Planta, Fuego y Agua¿pueden ser niños?Kyogre y...BARNEY 23:14 3 jul 2011 (UTC) 21:39 22 ago 2011 (UTC) Líderes de momento tengo esto, pronto haré más Kyogre y...BARNEY 23:14 3 jul 2011 (UTC) 22:03 22 ago 2011 (UTC)Archivo:Líderes_cold.png Pues La primera temporada pueden ser tres minis, en total 15 epis por temporada Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 00:52 23 ago 2011 (UTC) Amigos? Hola, Cold Phoenix Kerrías ser mi amigo? En caso de afirmación dime k pokémon te pongo aunque si quieres te pongo la cara de Phoenix con tu permiso y a mi ponme a un Oshawott. Doma dragones 15:52 23 ago 2011 (UTC) Oye Puedo tener un Scraggy en el Colegio Mono es k vi el capítulo y me encantó. Doma dragones 15:44 24 ago 2011 (UTC) ewe Para que eso de los movimientos? El Aurora Estrella es mio? si es asi es Aurora Estelar .-. Archivo:Poochyena_mini.gif[[Usuario:Leoccstic|'月の名前で、']]Archivo:Cresselia_icon.gif[[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'あなたを罰する!!']] 17:57 27 ago 2011 (UTC) Mantenimiento Por favor mejora los siguientes articulos tuyos que se encuentran en la categoria Mantenimiento, si no lo haces en una semana seran borrados: *Stantler sin cuernos Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 18:19 27 ago 2011 (UTC) holas >=( no me has puestode amigos ¿te acuerdas? te lo pedi por el chat РαβĿ゜ズ Archivo:Lugia_NB.gifArchivo:Hydreigon_NB.gifarchivo:Samurott_NB.pngand friends 23:05 27 ago 2011 (UTC) Claro Me gustaria que me hicieras uno del jardin y uno de una alberca o psicina eso es depende del pais pero ponle alberca Ultra Gallade 01:47 28 ago 2011 (UTC) Como? Que planos no se pero te dejo estos Archivo:Aguas.png y Archivo:Arboles_etc.png para el pasto Ultra Gallade 02:12 28 ago 2011 (UTC)Archivo:Cosas_BW.png Pad Alguién me ha eliminado de "Rival de Phoenix" en PAD. Me gustaría que lo solucionases.Archivo:Zorua_MM.png[[Usuario:Juus16x16|'¿no sabes quién soy?']] Archivo:Zorua_Caminando.gifArchivo:Umbreon_mini.gif Perguntamelo Archivo:Cara_de_Umbreon.png 21:01 28 ago 2011 (UTC) OK :D A vale, A proposito ¿quieres ser mi amigo?Archivo:Zorua_MM.pngUsuario:Juus16x16¿no sabes quién soy? Archivo:Zorua_Caminando.gifArchivo:Umbreon_mini.gif Perguntamelo Archivo:Cara_de_Umbreon.png 21:18 28 ago 2011 (UTC)